


YunQ

by Sokach



Category: all千
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-22 13:04:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22416625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sokach/pseuds/Sokach
Kudos: 16





	YunQ

众所周知，孕期的omega总是敏感易怒的。

七月中旬，这天早上五点，易烊千玺突然说想吃鸡公煲，可怜的大少爷立马滚下床开车去给他买。

一直到八点大少爷还没回来。

易烊千玺心里骂，怀孕了果然就没人要了。又骂大少爷是sb是开车到乱葬岗了吗，别回来了。

他心里一股子火气，一甩手把床头柜的陶瓷杯打碎了。呲啦一声，回荡在空荡荡的房间。翻了个身背对开着点缝的窗帘，阳光顺着窗帘钻进来，他感觉身上一阵燥热，把手搭在微微鼓起的小腹上，心里有些不安。

他拿过空调遥控器，把风速调到最高。身上的燥热还是没有要褪去的意思，一阵阵热意从他的下腹涌来。

这把他肚子搞大的人到底去干嘛了？都过这么久了，他今天干脆也不要回来了。

易烊千玺扯过大少爷放在床头的T恤狠狠地锤了几拳，锤到衣服陷进床里砸出一个深坑。天杀的狗东西睡完就扔吗，易烊千玺委屈极了，想着想着那双多水的眼睛就要落下泪来。整张脸埋在大少爷的衣服里，处于孕期的缘故，omega的嗅觉更加灵敏，大少爷的衣服让他安心了不少。但闻见自己alpha的味道并不会让他的孕激素少分泌一些。

易烊千玺有些不安。

他扒掉了上衣，横躺在床上想要给自己散热。空调里吹出的凉风让他冷静下来了一些，他打了个哆嗦，起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。

但突然，恼人的热潮又一次袭来，这次易烊千玺直接被激得蜷起了身子。他深吸了一口气，却因此吸入了过多大少爷的alpha信息素，烦躁要冲破头脑。易烊千玺扯下脸上蒙着的T恤丢到一旁，爬到床头去找他的手机——8点45分。

该死的，为什么还没回来。

他的胸很涨，异常敏感的乳尖在空调吹出的冷风中又痛又痒，他将手掌覆上去用力捏了一把，试图用疼痛感将燥热驱散一些。但这似乎无济于事。他看着自己的胸弹了弹，乳首涨的通红。虽然是男omega但是乳房已开始变得有些柔软，在后期将会为了哺乳期做准备而涨大。只是不知道为什么，这才不到三个月，他的乳房就已经又痒又涨了。

一定是昨晚那该死的汤。他在心里咒骂起大少爷，似乎是搞混了保胎和催乳的功效，居然兴冲冲地买了鲫鱼和豆腐来炖汤。自己居然还被他一口一个小祖宗地哄着喝下了一大碗，大概也是昏了头，易烊千玺无力地想着。

孕激素让omega陷入比发情期还要猛烈的热潮中，他的腿软到并不拢，后穴湿润润的，阴茎被包裹在棉制内裤里半硬着。他大口大口喘息着蹬掉裤子，双乳上下起伏。易烊千玺又将内裤也扯了下来，简单的动作就让他的身体上覆盖上薄薄的一层汗。五脏六腑都像是着了火，推着他走向深渊。

现在的他比任何时候都需要他的alpha

于是大少爷进门的时候，就被屋内弥漫的强烈的omega孕期信息素呛到差点跪在了地上。没时间管袋子里的鸡公煲就连滚带爬地跑去了卧室，在那里他看到了让他心脏再次极速收缩的一幕。

易烊千玺面色潮红地小声呻吟着，赤裸着大开着双腿，下身已经泥泞一片，身下的床单已经被穴里流出的体液浸湿，一只手艰难掰开臀肉，另一只手的两根手指在被玩弄得殷红的穴肉间搅弄，牵连出银丝。

大少爷着急的跑到床边抚摸易烊千玺的额头：“小千……”他顾不上自己已经硬得发疼的下身，压抑着想要把他翻过来狠狠操上一番再咬一口的冲动：“你好烫，是不是发烧了？”

没有回应，易烊千玺轻喘着偏过头软绵绵地瞪了他一眼，又爬起来将脸埋进大少爷的脖颈，双手环住大少爷的脖颈，软的滩像水。

易烊千玺深吸了一口自己alpha的气息，大少爷汗津津的皮肤带着七月燥热的触感让他忍不住舔了一口：“真讨厌…”他吸了一口alpha外套上令人安心的味道，他小声地抱怨道：“你去了好久。”

两人跌跌撞撞地倒在了床上，大少爷将易烊千玺压在床上时已经红了眼，看到他微微隆起的圆滑小腹时才意识到自己有些操之过急。

深吸一口气平复一下心情，大少爷还是选择从后颈腺体的标记下手。被再次标记后的易烊千玺似乎好受了些，但乳房仍是涨的难受。他轻轻推了趴在他身上胡乱撕咬的狼狗一般的大少爷，小声地指了指饱满圆润的乳房：“喂…这里好涨。”他咽了咽口水，被大少爷眼里的欲望吓得有些瑟缩。

大少爷将手覆上易烊千玺光滑白嫩的皮肤捏了捏，那饱胀而健康的乳房就随着鼓起了一个小包。乳首已经被易烊千玺自己捏的红肿发热，还没等大少爷上去拨弄，易烊千玺就发出了难耐的呻吟。大少爷自易烊千玺怀了孕以来许久没开荤，对那一双白峰又是捏又是抓的，易烊千玺若不是已经被alpha的气息压制得浑身绵软，大概早已经发了毛。

易烊千玺绞紧了双腿，仰着头哀哀的喘着“嗯…再帮帮我……”只见大少爷终于俯下身吸了一口那红肿的乳尖，犬齿戳入了小孔，一股奶水就冒了出来。

久经饱胀感折磨后的释放感让易烊千玺舒服地挺起腰。一边的乳房被大少爷吸着，带着奶香味的乳汁顺着姣好的胸肌轮廓流了下来。大少爷便追着去舔，舔完了便吻上自己的omega，舌头极富技巧的进出，捣的易烊千玺涎水直流，眼神失焦。

他继续揉搓易烊千玺的乳房，贴着他的唇瓣吐出有些下流的话语：“小千的奶真好喝，比小千下面的水还甜。”他将易烊千玺嘴边无暇吞咽的津液也一并用舌头卷起：“等宝宝生出来，我还要和他抢呢。”

易烊千玺原本就有些热，现在听了这些话更是红透了耳根。他捏着大少爷的下巴叫他滚远些：“想什么呢。”又将另一边的乳房送到大少爷手里，大少爷把易烊千玺乳头含进嘴里吸允又用牙齿叼住猛地一下扯起，又用舌头绕着乳头打转把它按进乳晕。“还不是你……炖些什么、鲫鱼豆腐…唔！”随着另一边的输奶孔被通开，易烊千玺的身体像是通了电流，性器未经触碰便也射了出来。

射精后的易烊千玺还有些晃神，脑中竟思考起为什么大少爷如此精通于催乳。他眼珠转了一转，还没等想个明白，就被大少爷分开了双腿插了进去。

“小千里面好热，”大少爷有些担心，他摸摸易烊千玺汗津的额头：“真没发烧？”

易烊千玺突然被撑开填满，扭了扭腰表示有些不适，他抓着大少爷的手不知是要推开还是只是想握着：“我好的很，你别再瞎操心。”

大少爷小心翼翼地戳他的屁股，孕期omega全身上下都软的不行，屁股就像嫩豆腐。甜蜜气息孕期激素刺激大少爷让他不自觉地想要进入更深的地方。他俯下身仔细嗅嗅易烊千玺耳后好闻的气味，对方却被他早上没来得及刮干净的胡渣扎得又痛又痒，轻笑着别过头去。

呼吸变得急促，大少爷固定了易烊千玺的腰就冲撞起他的敏感处，易烊千玺被他顶得大声呻吟起来，一边还双手托着肚子。

大少爷保持着最后一丝理智不让自己撞入生殖腔，但身下的人却将他越夹越紧了，“唔……再快一点……”他半阖着眼睑，额上冒出细密的汗珠，“嗯……啊哈……”突然下身涌出大量的细腻的爱液，喷在大少爷的肉柱上。

两人唇齿相缠，大少爷的舌尖狠狠刮过易烊千玺的齿关与牙龈，战栗地享受着omega的潮吹。

他已经快要绷不住了，他恨不得将身下人翻过来压在床上狠狠操干一番，将自己的性器插入omega娇嫩的生殖腔，然后在他湿润的甬道里成结，巨大的alpha结会将易烊千玺填满，以至于疼得他哭出来。大少爷舍不得，但他还是想做到最后，他要将精液全部灌入他的omega柔软的子宫中，并狠狠咬住他颈后的腺体再次标记他。

但为了易烊千玺肚子里两人的孩子，他现在并不能这样做。过多的孕激素让易烊千玺流出乳汁，又被大少爷细细纳入口中吞下。这样用力吮吸乳首把易烊千玺刺激到哭了出来，大少爷将他抱起来坐在自己身上，性器仍然还钉在他体内，大少爷温柔地抚摸他的后背：“小千不哭，我就在这，”紧实的甬道只是堪堪吸着他的龟头，大少爷让易烊千玺环着自己的脖子，小幅度地挺起胯，不断变换着角度刺激着易烊千玺的前列腺。

“呜……我想…要被……”易烊千玺呜咽得像只讨食吃的小奶猫，听人看了好生可怜，他叫得越是甜腻，越是让人想把他操开弄坏。

大少爷也并非不解风情，但他决定暂时不合作：“小千怎么啦？”大少爷仍在小幅度地顶着他的甬道，分泌出的滑液让两人的交合处滑腻腻的，易烊千玺难受的扭着腰，却被大少爷不轻不重地拍了一把屁股，仍然小幅度地慢慢磨他。易烊千玺轻叫了一声，将手伸到背后把臀瓣拨得更开一些：“老……老公…嗯哈……再进来些……”

易烊千玺将自己从大少爷的阴茎上拔起来，跪趴在床上，将两根手指放入后穴，先前积在体内的滑液流出来了一些，亮晶晶的爱液顺着臀缝流到大腿根：“快…再标记我一次。”

于是大少爷又一次小心翼翼地咬上他后颈的腺体，扶着涨大的阴茎小心翼翼地插了进去。没过多久他就有想要成结的冲动，于是他寻找到生殖腔的入口冲撞起来，易烊千玺一被插到生殖腔就软了腰，被刺激快要跪不住“再快些……哈啊……”。

大少爷最终将整根性器插入狭窄柔软的生殖腔内。易烊千玺痛得有些用力咬着自己的下唇，这让大少爷多少有些心疼，他俯下身细细亲吻他的肩头，巨大的结将两人连在一起。易烊千玺伸手套弄自己的性器，在大少爷将他体内灌满时自己也射出了稀薄的一层白浊。

大少爷撑着没让自己倒下，在结消下去后迅速地退出了易烊千玺的身体，他急忙将千玺翻了个身仔细检查起来。

“小千，是不是弄疼你了？”他把易烊千玺裹在毯子里，易烊千玺眼睑微阖，“我买了鸡公煲，”他轻轻地梳着易烊千玺额前的碎发，“还买了一只鲫鱼，等一下去给你炖汤喝。”易烊千玺瞪了圆眼骂了一句傻瓜。从毯子里艰难地腾出一只手，将他拉到自己身旁躺下。

“陪我睡会。”


End file.
